<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blueberry muffins and Apple pie by Calicocandy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365587">Blueberry muffins and Apple pie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calicocandy/pseuds/Calicocandy'>Calicocandy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A lot of abuse and violence, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Pregnancy, Rape, Unplanned Pregnancy, unhealthy relationship, willing rape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:40:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calicocandy/pseuds/Calicocandy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've decided I want you. As my toy. Pet. Slave. Whatever you want to call it. In exchange your Universe will be left untouched by me and my gang. If not you can go free, but your Universe will be destroyed without mercy."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abusive relationship - Relationship, FORCED RELationships, Nightmare/Blue - Relationship, sanscest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Swap stumbled down a snowy path, not knowing or truly caring where his legs took him. </p>
<p>In a hand was a large bottle of whisky that, occasionally, he'd bring to his lips for a quick swig. It was his... eight? Ninth bottle? The clad blue skeleton had lost count around there.</p>
<p>It was actually rare for him to get more than two or three bottles down before his brother showed up at drag him away. Always saying 'You're too young to drink'.</p>
<p>Swap stumbled to the side. Catching himself on a tree. Bringing the glass up for another swig he slid down the trunk till he was sitting in the snow.</p>
<p>"You're too young to drink." He said in a mocking tone. </p>
<p>"Bullshit." Swap growled lowly. </p>
<p>He was twenty-eight years old. His brother was three years younger and yet he drinks, smokes, has sex, watches porn, curses, and gets high. </p>
<p>But if he tried to do any of that, he's 'too young'.</p>
<p>Swap balled his fist in the snow. Face flushing with rage and embarrassment. </p>
<p>The only reason Papyrus wasn't on his tail, stopping him now, was because he was to busy having sex with Fell behind the back of Muffets.</p>
<p>Swap growled lowly as he took another swig.</p>
<p>Fell was Swaps boyfriend. They'd been together for nearly a year at this point. He thought he'd be the one. His life long mate. </p>
<p>But of course, nothing goes the way he hopes. He just had to find out Fell and Papyrus have been having a relationship behind his back the entire time.</p>
<p>And the worst part. The worst part was that the entire underground knew. They knew and actively helped them keep it a secret.</p>
<p>It was the drunken bunny in Muffets that slipped up when he asked were his brother and mate was. 'Having a good time out back,' they had said. </p>
<p>Swap wasn't stupid. He knew immediately what the rabbit meant. But just to be sure he slipped outside and to the dumpsters. </p>
<p>He had hoped, begged for anyone who would hear for that rabbit to be wrong.</p>
<p>But there they were. Screwing each other's brains out.</p>
<p>Swap pulled the bottle for another sip only to fine it empty. With a half hearted snarl he chucked it away from him. The glass hitting a tree and shattering. Shards littering the ground.</p>
<p>He had taken the River Persons boat to Grillbys bar and drank his heart out after he'd seen them.</p>
<p>He couldn't remember how he got back to Snowdin, let alone to the forest, but honestly why should he care?</p>
<p>Swap shifted uncomfortably. His pants had become wet from the snow under him, causing the cold to nip at his bones.</p>
<p>The small skeleton groaned as he forced himself up. Supporting himself with the tree he'd been resting on he started down the path once more.</p>
<p>He tried to keep his mind away from them, but he couldn't stop replying that moment.</p>
<p>He shook his head, a bit to hard as a dizzy spell hit. He stumbled to the side once again collapsing against a tree. </p>
<p>The small skeleton gently rested his forehead against the cool bark, eyes cast to the snow.</p>
<p>He stared down for a long moment when he noticed small droplets falling, putting tiny dents in the smooth white below him. He reached up a hand, touching his cheek and felt.</p>
<p>He was, crying? </p>
<p>Rage bubbled inside him. Burning harder than it ever had.</p>
<p>"Fucking Papy. Fucking Fell. Fucking-FUCK THEM! WHY?! WHY WOULD THEY DO THIS TO ME?!" He screamed out tears, flowing down his cheeks. He shot back and slammed his fist into the tree, cracking the wood to the point of splintering. </p>
<p>A soft echo of his voice and the sudden flapping of a startled flock of birds was his only answer.</p>
<p>He jerked up in surprise, eyes following the birds until they flew out of sight.</p>
<p>"No one loves me." His spoke without thinking.</p>
<p>Staring out at nothing his anger, as suddenly as the birds, fluttered away. Leaving only a deep sorrow. "I'm so alone."</p>
<p>He lowered his skull and raised his hands to his cheeks. Rubbing them up his face he let out a bitter sob. </p>
<p>"Anger, betrayal, fear, sadness, grief, and depression." A voice, smooth and deep, sounded behind him. </p>
<p>Swap snapped his head up with a gasp.</p>
<p>"Such a delicious combination. Especially out of a Swap!Sans."</p>
<p>Swap turned quickly, eyes widening as he caught sight of the stranger.</p>
<p>He was a large skeleton. Twice to size of swap. The others bones were black, or at least Swap believes they are. Thick tar like goo covered him from head to toes, clothes as well, hiding his actual bone. Several thin long tendrils waved almost lazily behind his back. </p>
<p>A single Cyan eye watching him with amusement and interest. It had a kind of malicious shine to it with a twisted smile to match.</p>
<p>Swap stumbled back, collapsing against the tree behind him. </p>
<p>This skeleton, he knew him. His appearance had been described by his brother several times.</p>
<p>He'd been told of the twisted horrible things he'd done. The other was a monster that took pleasure in others suffering. His one sole desire was to rid the multiverse of any and all positivity. The skeleton before him was the King of darkness, Prince of Negativity. And, his name. His name highlighted what he truly was.</p>
<p>"Nightmare." Swap breathed out, shaking slightly. Soul pounding in his rib cage. </p>
<p>The other smiled at his name, taking a few steps forward.</p>
<p>Swap seeing this, turns and runs. </p>
<p>His legs were numb and wobbly; being far from sober. He cursed himself as he tried to focus his blurry vision on the path. If he could just make it to the Inn, he could call Papyrus and hopefully-</p>
<p>A tendril suddenly wiped out from behind a tree, slamming him in the chest. A sickening crack rang out. Swap lost his breath to the pain as the force of the impact made him flip over the appendage and fall head first into the snow.</p>
<p>He gasped and coughed, vision beginning to turn black. He shakily raised a hand and felt his ribcage. A few bones were sticking up in ways they definitely weren't supposed to. </p>
<p>"You know, I WAS going to just kill you and let my boys rip apart this Universe," Nightmares deep rumbling voice called as he fought for consciousness. "But that pathetic attempt at an escape was rather fun to watch. You barely made it ten feet."</p>
<p>Swap twitch, weakling trying it scoot away as he felt something slip under him. It wrapped around his broken chest, stopping his struggle and lifted him eye level to Nightmare. </p>
<p>"Not only that, but your suffering is so raw and fresh. It practically sings to me. So now, I have a different plan for you." The tendril around him gave a tight squeeze sending a shock wave of pain that tipped swap into unconsciousness.</p>
<p>The dark skeletons grin was the last he saw before it all went black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Swap awoke to his alarm ringing beside him. </p><p>The small skeleton groaned, his skull pounding, wanting to do nothing more than to go back to sleep. With a huff he attempted to roll to his side and quiet his phone. </p><p>What stopped him was a splitting pain in his ribs. </p><p>Swap quick sat up clutching his chest. His eyes now open glancing around as the blurry memories of yesterday made its way into his mind. </p><p>He was in a very large bed. From rough estimation, about two king size beds put together. Royal purple blankets and lavender sheets and large black pillows the size of swaps body. </p><p>Honestly if he wasn't in such a situation were he was fearing for his life he'd curl up and sleep all day.</p><p>Deep black canopy sheets were hung, inclosing the bed. They were slightly see through, but not enough for him to see the room he was in, only vaguely light from one side he could only assume to be from a window. </p><p>On his other side was a smaller flashing light and soft ringing, his alarm. Hope suddenly filled his soul. If he could get his phone, he could call for help.</p><p>Kicking off the covers he was fearful to see he was completely unclothed. Only blood stained bandages wrapped around his ribs. The small skeleton shook his head, trying not to think of all the things his captor could have done to him. </p><p>Slowly he slid to the edge of the bed, trying not to make any sudden movements to upset his broken bones. </p><p>Reaching the canopy, he found an opening on the side. Hesitantly he opened the curtains. </p><p>There in front of him was a bedside counter. He phone, face up, lit up and ringing loudly was just within reach.</p><p>Swap sucked in a breath, knowing this was like a sene in every horror movie ever. The moment he reaches out his arm will most likely be grabbed or lopped off by an axe or something.</p><p>He rocked in place for a moment, a hand gently rubbing his wounded ribs to sooth the ache in his chest. </p><p>Closing his eyes he took a few deep breaths to calm himself before snapping them back open and reaching out with no hesitation. Quickly he picked up his phone and pulled  it to his chest to his overwhelming relief.  </p><p>Pulling the curtain closed he turned off his alarm and immediately called his brother. </p><p>Papyrus, as shitty as he may be, was the only one he knew in contact with the Star Council. Alongside Nightmare his brother had told him about the Council and Dream, his captors brother. They fight against the evils of the multiverse, or at least that's what Papyrus had told him. </p><p>His phone buzzed against his skull for a long moment before beeping. "Sup, this is Papyrus-" he brothers voice hummed lazily throw the receiver. </p><p>Swap quickly croaked out in a panicked tone. "P-Paps, Nightmare has me. Please send help as soon-"</p><p>"-im probably asleep right now, so call me back later."</p><p>Swap stared at the phone for a long moment, soul pounding hard enough for him to feel the rhythm in his own skull. "No." He growled, quickly hanging up and calling again.</p><p>"Sup, this is Papyrus-"</p><p>He hung up and called again.</p><p>"Sup, this is-"</p><p>And again.</p><p>"Sup-"</p><p>After the dozenth unanswered call he chucked his phone at the curtain in front of him which merely bounced off and fell as his knees. He hunched forward, tears pricking his eyes as he held back a sob. </p><p>"Wow, this is sad to watch."</p><p>Swap jerked up, turning quickly to see Nightmare sitting almost right beside him. With a scream of terror he kicked himself away, scrambling as much as his ribs could allow up the giant pillows. He raised his knees to his chest, trying to make himself as small as possible and to protect his exposed body.</p><p>The small skeleton pressed his back against the headboard behind him, breath ragged as he stared at the other. </p><p>The dark skeleton gave him an amused look as he casually picked up swaps phone. </p><p>"I was actually hoping for him to answer. Would have been more fun to make my presence know with him on the line." Nightmare rumbled smoothly.</p><p>The larger tossed the phone at Swap who made no move other than a small flinch out of fear. Nightmare watched him blankly for a long moment. </p><p>The only sound being was his heavy ragged breaths.</p><p>Swap shook as a tendril suddenly slipped towards him. His instincts told him to flee, but the painful throb in his chest reminded him of what happened last time.</p><p>The tendril grabbed the phone and raised it up to Swaps eye level. </p><p>The small skeleton sat numbly for a moment, unsure of what to do. Nightmare seemed to want him to grab it but his fear kept him hesitant. It could be a trick or a game. He could never be sure of that. But he was certain if he just sat there Nightmare would probably become angry.</p><p>Slowly, cautiously, he reached out a hand and took his phone. He held the device to his chest as the tentacle slipped back.</p><p>After a couple seconds of silence Nightmares eyes narrowed. </p><p>"SAY THANK YOU." The larger growled loudly.</p><p>Swap shook hard as he immediately complied, stammering slightly. "T-thank y-you."</p><p>In an instant nightmares smirk and relaxed gaze returned. "You're welcome~." He practically purred.</p><p>Tendrils waving behind him Nightmare turned fully to face him. "Anyway. Now that you're awake, we can get down to business!"</p><p>The dark skeleton leaned in, making Swap press harder against the wall. </p><p>"I have a deal for you~" he grinned.</p><p>Swap stared at him for a moment. "A... a deal?" The repeated numbly. </p><p>"Yes. You think you'd still be alive if I didn't?" The large chuckled darkly.</p><p>Swap shrunk into himself slightly. </p><p>Nightmare smirk widened at his reaction. "See, as I said before, I was going to rip apart your Universe. Then I met you. You were awfully cute trying to run, and your emotions were simply delicious I had to take you. At first it was to torture you."</p><p>Swap shivered at the wistful tone on the other. </p><p>"But after I saw you without all that stupid childish armor I had an even better idea." Nightmare smile darkly as his eye dragged across Swaps bear bones.</p><p>The smaller cringed in disgust and curled up more.</p><p>"I've decided I want you. As my toy. Pet. Slave. Whatever you want to call it. In exchange your Universe will be left untouched by me and my gang. If not you can go free, but your Universe will be destroyed without mercy."</p><p>Swap stared at him in shocked. "No!" He croaked without thinking. "Y-You can't do that!"</p><p>Nightmare chuckle softly. "Oh, I can and I will. Now decide. Will you sacrifice yourself for the lives of the ones that wronged you, or will you sentence them to death for self preservation?"</p><p>Swap shook, uncertain of what to do. Tears dripping down his face he gazed at his feet trying desperately to think of his answer but his thoughts were to jumble to make a clear decision.</p><p>"You seem overwhelmed. How about this. I'll give you a day to think about it. Food will be brought to you. Have your answer by tonight~." The others smooth voice rumbled softly.</p><p>By the time Swap looked up the other was gone. Leaving him to contemplate his fate.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nightmare had left a shirt for him.</p><p>Or at least Swap hoped it was. </p><p>After stumbling through the room and finding the light switch he saw the garment folded on a sofa opposite of the bed.</p><p>It was way to big for him, going down to his knees. The neck was so wide it constantly fell from his shoulders. </p><p>But at least it covered him.</p><p>Looking around he couldn't see any dressers. The only furniture in the room seemed to be the bed, nightstand, sofa and a coffee table in front of it. </p><p>There was a large wooden door to the right of the bed.</p><p>Swap decide to check first. He stumbled over and turned the nob.</p><p>Locked. </p><p>He let go and backed up with a sigh. "Figures." </p><p>He gazed around for another way.</p><p>On the other side of the room was a large curtain that took up nearly the entire wall. It was a part in the middle, light flooding through. </p><p>Swap started over, clutching his ribs that began to ache at the movement.</p><p>Grabbing the curtains he pulled them back to show a large Window nook. The middle wall had a large circular window. The sides had small shelves with different sized books.</p><p>Slowly he crawled up onto the wooden bench and looked out the window.</p><p>The sun seemed to be rising, meaning it was early morning.</p><p>The nook was over a vast forest that looked as if it had recently been through a forest fire. Swap could only guess from the view he had to be at least three stories up.</p><p>It was pretty high for a jump. But the small skeleton believed if he angled himself towards a tree he'd only fall half way if a branch catches him. </p><p>Once he was out, he could hide somewhere in the forest until help arrived.</p><p>His hands shook. It was the best option. </p><p>He had no idea what the layout of this place was. Swap would most likely run into his captor or one of his minions trying to escape through the door </p><p>Letting out a breath he scooted back.</p><p>Raising a hand he summoned a bone-. </p><p>Nothing happened. His magic flickered but nothing more. A burning sensation started in his chest which quickly rose into a searing pain. </p><p>Swap gasped slightly, eyes squeezing shut. "Fuck fuck fuck." He hissed.</p><p>Gritting his teeth he forced himself to stay silent. The lady thing he wanted was to scream and alert someone. </p><p>A minute, what felt like hours for Swap, the pain finally passed.</p><p>The small Sans shook. Unsure if being magic-less and the sudden pain was because of his injuries or because of Nightmare.</p><p>Either way, he decided not to try again. </p><p>Instead he scooted closer to the window. His years of training with Alphys in magic and hand to hand combat had him more than ready to break a piece of glass. Even in his weakened state he could do it. </p><p>"I can do this." He repeated.</p><p>Readying himself he took a breath before slamming his fist into the glass.</p><p>A loud thunk was his only reward. Not a crack when he pulled back.</p><p>"How? It should have..." Swap asked himself. He placed a hand on the glass were he had hit. That blow should have shattered it even if it was reinforced. </p><p>He snarled hitting the glass again, this time with a little less force. </p><p>"All the windows are made so only Nightmare can break them. You can thank Killers recklessness for that." A husky voice chuckled.</p><p>Swap snapped around startled. He hadn't heard the door open.</p><p>A skeleton only a quarter taller than himself stood in the doorway. His white eyes looking him up and down.</p><p>The small skeleton felt slight relief, even as painful adrenaline pumped through him. It was Cross.</p><p>Nightmares youngest member to the gang yet his second in command. </p><p>Even so he was the most peaceful and sane from the gang. </p><p>The other, after staring at him for a moment headed to the coffee table. In his hand was a plate of food, the other a glass.</p><p>"Anyway, I was ordered to bring you breakfast. Boss said for you to eat it here and not on the bed." The taller said softly setting the plate and glass down. </p><p>"Also, I'd get out of there if I were you. That's Nightmares reading spot and if he even thinks you touched one of his personal books without his permission, you're heads going to be bashed in worse than Horrors." Cross said without much expression as he walked back to the door. </p><p>Swap watched wordless as the other walked out and closed the door. A soft click after let him know it was locked again. </p><p>The small skeleton stared at the door for a good minute before glancing over to the table. From what he could see, there was a glass of milk, pile of scrambled eggs, toast and bacon. </p><p>The mere thought and sight of food made his stomach twist painfully in hunger. </p><p>Slowly he slid out of the nook. </p><p>His legs were very shaky now, forcing him to use the wall as a support. </p><p>Hesitantly he sat down on the couch and looked over the provided meal. </p><p>It was much more than he was expected. Hell, when Nightmare said he'd get food he expected a tiny bowl half full of old cold mush, or at the most a piece of stale bread.</p><p>Now sitting in front of the plate, he could smell the fresh, delicious aroma of the bacon and eggs. His mouth watered and his stomach twisted again. </p><p>He wanted nothing more than to dig in. But his suspicions was on high alert. He had no idea what was in the meal. It could be poisoned or drugged! It could also be something that just looks like bacon and eggs. One of the gang was a cannibal after all. </p><p>It wouldn't be a surprise to find the bacon to be human, the eggs to be from a bird monster and the milk to have some dust in it. Even if it was an exaggeration he didn't want to chance it.</p><p>At that thought he hesitantly slipped off the couch and back to the window nook. </p><p>He paused before climbing back in, thinking over Cross's warning and decided to just close the curtain and sit on the bed. </p><p>Slipping under the canopy sheets he made his way to were he left his phone. </p><p>Picking it up and turning it on, he found no callbacks.</p><p>Sighing he laid down, bringing his knees to his chest. Hunger and fear wearing him out. </p><p>Closing his eyes, Swap decided to try and call his brother later. </p><p>Just after a short nap.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Swap was startled awake as the covers around him were yanked off. </p><p>The small skeleton scrambled up, heaving slightly as sharp pain flared in his chest.</p><p>After a moment be found his bearings and looked over to the canopy curtain opening.</p><p>There, peering in with pulled sheets in hand, was Cross. The stoic skeleton looked him over and began to speak. </p><p>"Nightmares a little upset you didn't eat breakfast. Sleeping through lunch he said was fine." Swaps eyes widened. Lunch? He slept through the noon? How long was he out? He didn't have much to dwell on the subject as the taller continued. </p><p>"But purposely not eating something given while awake was a no go. So this time I'm staying to make sure you actually eat something." Cross finished, letting the sheets go and walking out of view. Probably to the sofa. </p><p>Swap sat in silence for a long moment. Mind processing the moment. </p><p>Hesitantly he shuffled to find his phone. Grabbing it from it's resting place, he flicked it on to see the time. </p><p>7:00 PM.</p><p>Nightmare had said he'd come back for their 'deal' tonight. That could happen at anytime now. </p><p>Maybe in an hour. Maybe in two. Maybe a few minutes from now. </p><p>He didn't have a answer. </p><p>Stars. He didn't have an answer.</p><p>He'd hoped to wake up sooner. To get in contact with his brother to get help and get out of here before dark. </p><p>Now. </p><p>Now he was trapped with a heavy dilemma hanging above his head. </p><p>"Are you coming or not? Your foods gonna get cold." Cross's monotone voice snapped him out of his thoughts. </p><p>Swap sat in silence. Rocking forward a few times to gain the will to move. </p><p>After a second he reluctantly he slipped out of the bed. </p><p>His legs still felt numb, making him stumble slightly as he made his way to the couch. </p><p>The larger was seated on the far end. A plate and glass on the table. Thankfully placed on the opposite side. </p><p>Hesitantly he made his way over to it, glancing to Cross as he did so. </p><p>He sat silently, staring at the contents of the plate. </p><p>It looked like a normal burger with a side of fries. Something he'd find at a local restaurant. </p><p>Like the breakfast the fresh smell and look made his stomach twist hungrily. Even still his fears kept him from downing what was offered.</p><p>Glancing over he could see the larger watching him with a raised brow.</p><p>"Well? Eat up." Cross said, nodding to the food. </p><p>Swap gaze shifted to the food. But still made no move to eat. </p><p>A heavy sigh came from Cross. "Look. It's not poisoned or anything like that. It's literally an extra burger from our dinner. I personally picked it out and brought it here. So there's nothing wrong with it." </p><p>The smaller looked to him with skepticism. "How... how do I know you aren't lying? That something bad isn't in it?" His voice was horse and shaky, but he kept his gaze firm.  </p><p>Cross gave him a small annoyed look before scooting closer. </p><p>Swap flinched, pressing himself into the couch as he watched the other in fear.</p><p>The larger set himself next to him and reached for the burger.</p><p>The smaller stared in surprise as Cross picked up the meal and took a small bite. </p><p>The monochrome skeleton set the burger back on the plate and cocked his head to Swap. "See. It's not poisonous or drugged. Now eat."</p><p>Swap stared at him for a long moment before turning to the food. With  a hesitant hand he took the burger and took a bite. The flavor made him melt. If the larger wasn't in the room Swap would have probably groaned.</p><p>He forced himself to eat slowly, and savor every bite. He'd make himself sick if he stuffed himself like an animal. </p><p>"Why are you so special?" Cross suddenly asked, making Swap choke.</p><p>The smaller coughed slightly and looked to him in confusion.</p><p>Cross cocked his head and explained. "Boss almost never takes 'visitors' to his personal bedroom. Especially from worlds he is going to take over. So why you?"</p><p>Swap furrowed his brow in thought. " I... I don't know."</p><p>Cross hummed with a nod and said nothing more. </p><p>It didn't take to long for him to finish the plate. His hunger wasn't quite satisfied but he didn't have the nerve to ask for seconds. </p><p>Cross stood and took his plate. </p><p>Swap sat silently and the monochrome skeleton, without a word, walked to the door and out the room. </p><p>The small skeleton slumped into the couch. His soul and body feeling more relaxed on a full stomach. </p><p>He looked towards the window to see darkness through the parted curtains. </p><p>Biting his lip he forced himself up, ignoring the ache from his broken ribs and shuffled to the bed. </p><p>Slipping in he grabbed his phone and checked it again.</p><p>No calls.</p><p>Swap Sighed heavily. Debating if he should even try. </p><p>After a minute staring at the screen he typed his brothers number and called. </p><p>The phone buzzed against his skull for a moment before a soft beep.</p><p>Silence followed for a few seconds before a voice.</p><p>"H-hey bro."</p><p>Swaps soul jumped. "Papyrus, finally-"</p><p>"Look, Bro. Im sorry i didn't answer the first few times."</p><p>"Paps Listen-"</p><p>"I know you're upset-"</p><p>"Paps-"</p><p>"And I was just avoiding confrontation but now-"</p><p>"PAPYRUS! I don't care that you screwed my boyfriend! I've been trying to call you because I've been kidnapped." Swap said desperate for the other to listen. </p><p>"What? Bro, are you serious?! Who-"</p><p>"Nightmare-" </p><p>Just as he uttered his name a tendril whipped from behind him and snatched the phone. The sudden appearance made Swap scream in fright which was quickly silenced by another tendril wrapping around his mouth and arms. </p><p>Nightmare pulled the phone to his skull with a lazy smile. "I'm just kidding. I wasn't kidnapped at all! I just hate you and am running away forever~!" </p><p>Swaps eyes widened as Nightmare almost perfectly mimicked his voice. He could hear his brothers frantic voice from the phone. </p><p>"By by forever~!" The larger grinned darkly as he proceeded to crush the phone, cutting off a desperate plea from his brother. Swap watched helplessly, tears falling from his cheeks. </p><p>Nightmare turned to him with a sweat smile. "I'm glad I let you have this back! I knew it would be rewarding! The confusion and cries of dismay were priceless!"</p><p>The tentacles slipped away from him, allowing him to let out a gasp. "W-why! Th-That was-"</p><p>"Was what? Your only chance to escape? For my stupid preppy brother to come save you? Please!" Nightmare chuckle happily before leaning close to the now sobbing Swap.</p><p>"You're nothing to him or anyone in this multiverse. Your not even an original! Simply an copy. One of the millions of Underswap copies. He wouldn't bother with you." Nightmare sneered at the smaller.</p><p>Swap shook, wiping tears that refused to stop flowing.</p><p>Nightmare shrugged and smirked. "Alright now that the fun is out of the way, it's time for our deal~."</p><p>Dread filled Swaps soul as he looked up through clouded eyes at the other.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning!<br/>Nsfw/Rape ahead!<br/>Read at your own discretion</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Let me give you a refresher on our deal."</p><p>Swap gasped as the tendrils wrapped themselves around his hip and midriff. </p><p>He let out a shout, thrashing his legs. A tight warning squeeze and glare from the larger made him still within an instant. </p><p>The tentacles raised him up and onto Nightmares lap. Forcing him to straddle the other. </p><p>Swap cringed, bones rattling in fear as the larger tilted his head up to gaze at him. </p><p>"You have one of two options. Either you choose to me mine to do what ever I want with in exchange for me and my gang spare your AU. Or you can go free and we rip your world apart. Slowly and painfully." He chuckled darkly as he caressed Swaps cheek.</p><p>The smaller was frozen. </p><p>He didn't know what to do. </p><p>His mouth opened to speak only to close again. </p><p>He didn't want his world to die. Yeah his brother is control freak, manipulative ass. Yeah everyone treated him like an innocent child and knowingly allowed his brother and boyfriend to screw around behind his back. </p><p>That doesn't mean they all deserved to die. </p><p>On the other hand. He didn't want to become the King of Nightmares pet. His plaything that will probably be beaten and raped every night. He didn't deserve such torture!</p><p>That... that still doesn't mean they have to die. </p><p>"Well? What's your answer? Either you decide now or I'll keep you and destroy your world." Nightmare said impatiently, making Swap jump up with a start.</p><p>"N-no! Please! I've made up my mind!" He said desperately. </p><p>The larger threat was the last nail in the coffin for his decision. </p><p>"I'll.... I'll be yours." He hung his head as he forced the words out. </p><p>A tendril raised, gently pushing his chin up to look Nightmare in the eyes. "Hmm. I knew you'd say that. You Blueberry fags are all the same. So selfless. I could kill you now you know? I could break every bone in your body then violate you. With that in mind give me your answer one more time. A confirmation."</p><p>Swap gazed up at him, once again forcing it out before he changed his mind. "I'll be yours."</p><p>The larger smiled, eyes narrowed in delight. "If that's your final answer, no take backs. From now till the end of your life you will do as I say, pet."</p><p>Swap felt tears welling up once again as the tendrils unwound themselves letting the smaller fall backwards.</p><p>He gasped as his body sunk into the large pillows behind him. The larger shifted to hover over him.</p><p>"And right now, I think it's the perfect time to break you into your new life here~. I've honestly been wanting to do this ever since I was you run~."</p><p>Swaps bones rattled softly. Knowing exactly what was going to happen next. </p><p>The small skeleton was far from virgin. As hard as his brother tried he couldn't keep his eyes on him all the time. </p><p>But never had he ever had a partner twice the size of him. Not to mention how violent the other could become.</p><p>He swallowed dryly as Nightmare grabbed the end of his shirt and pulled it up. </p><p>Tendrils helping, or forcing, to lift the garment over his head and toss it aside.</p><p>Nightmare dragged his eyes over him, making him squirm. </p><p>Swap froze slightly as he examined the blood stained bandages covering his broken ribs. </p><p>"I'll have to change these again in the morning." The larger said simply, seemingly to himself than to the other. </p><p>For a moment Swap was surprised. He would have thought Cross was the one to have bandaged him up. </p><p>"Such beautiful bones. If I'd have known such treasure was beneath you clothes I wouldn't have been so rough." He said lowly, voice rumbling Swaps very being.</p><p>His soul thundered in his chest as his own magic pooled shamefully at the others words.</p><p>Nightmare smiled at the sight, hand slipping to Swaps pubic bone to gently fondle the unformed magic. </p><p>Swaps hip jerked forward into the touch, body seemingly wanting the friction.</p><p>Dammit. Why was he already aroused?</p><p>The larger chuckle at this, palming the sensitive bone as he leaned forward. Swap pressed himself farther into the pillows. Trying and failing to get away as Nightmare began nipping at the few ribs that weren't covered by the bandage.</p><p>The others claws hands slipped behind him and scraped at his coccyx. </p><p>The smaller gasped and shuttered. Body betrayed his will as a bright blue torso snapped into place. Nightmare gave a delighted chuckle as he gave Swaps ass a soft squeeze. "So soon? I've barely stimulated you~." </p><p>The larger pulled back moving his hands from the back to the front. Swap shivered in embarrassment as the larger gazed at his small sex.</p><p>He'd never been proud of his size.</p><p>"What a cute little thing~." Nightmare practically purred as he slipped his hand down to the smallers magic. </p><p>Swap bit back a moan, flushing as the others claws dragged along his sensitive flesh.</p><p>Suddenly he jerked in shock. Something slick gently prodded itself at his rear.</p><p>It took all but a second to realize what it was. He cringed as the tendril slipped and circled his entrance teasingly.</p><p>The larger gripped Swaps him, tugging him down so their hips meet. </p><p>Swap gasped at this which slipped into a moan as the larger began to jerk him gently. </p><p>He could feel himself heating up. If he wasn't hard before, he was now. </p><p>The tendril at his entrance stopped circling for a moment to give a experimental thrust. </p><p>Swap chocked on a yelp at the sudden sting as the tip successfully penetrated him.</p><p>The larger Smirked down as he began to work the slimy appendage into him a little a bit before giving shallow thrusts.</p><p>Swap clinched weakly, tears pricking his eyes at the stretch. </p><p>Nightmare sat back for a moment, hand going for his shorts. </p><p>Swaps breath caught as he noticed the sizable bulge and illumination of the largers magic.</p><p>How did he not notice the other formed his echo? </p><p>Before he could truly think on the matter Nightmare gripped the rim of his shorts.</p><p>In one tug he was exposed. </p><p>Swap couldn't help but stare at the others erect magic. </p><p>Even for a disgusting creature as Nightmare he had to admit, the larger was beautifully endowed.</p><p>The larger leaned over him again, tongue lopping out to run across his clavicle to his sternum where he gave a hard bite.</p><p>Swap moaned, body shaking as the tendril inside him worked him open. He could feel the warm slick drip down his thighs, lubricating him for Nightmare.</p><p>"I'm rather surprised." The larger rumbled. The tendril inside his suddenly slipping out causing Swap to gasp. "You're taking this so well, haven't even truly protested. Do you even know what's happening."</p><p>Swap looked at him and unconsciously glared. A twinge of anger bubbling in him. "Y-yes. I do. I'm not some innocent child!" He dared to growl, but quickly cut it off when he realized what he had done. </p><p>Nightmare smirk widened, shifting so that his erect magic was pressed at Swaps entrance. "Really~? So you aren't so alike to those other little Blueberrys hmm~?"</p><p>He could feel the others aroused magic twitching under him, tip pressed firm against his hole. Swaps hip shook with effort in keeping still. One move and the other would be inside him.</p><p>Even still he looked up to Nightmare with a huff. Anger giving him confidence. "M-My names not Blueberry. It's Swap. Asshole!"</p><p>Nightmare cocked his head, eye lights boring into the smaller. His smirk falling into a scowl.</p><p>Swap pressed himself back all his anger quickly turning into fear.</p><p>Then a smile. Crazed and lustful. "Oh. I like your spark. Not a whiny kiss ass like Killer. I'm gonna like using you~." In one sharp, hard movement, Nightmare forced his entire length into him.</p><p>He cried out, hands darting up to grasp Nightmares shirt as the other pressed his full weight into him.</p><p>"But Swap?" Nightmare said casually as he pulled out. </p><p>"What a," A hard thrust forward, rocking Swaps entire body. Tip slamming into the back of his entrance, stretching it farther than it should. "Stupid name."</p><p>He pulled out again, this time quicker. Swap chocked between a moan and cry of pain.</p><p>"I'll change it later."</p><p>Swaps sockets were squeezed shut. It stung, burned like a knife was scraping at his insides.</p><p>He wanted it to stop but words failed him. The other was moving to fast. All he could do was hold on. </p><p>Nightmare pressed even deeper. Giving harder more shallow movements. </p><p>Swap eyes snapped open as the other ground his palm against his magic.</p><p>A sharp thrust up. Another bite to his sternum. Hand squeezing his hard-on.</p><p>Heat and arousal made its way through his bones. His face burning as the pain dissolved into pleasure.</p><p>He tried to stifle himself but a chorus of moans fell out of him before he could stop it. </p><p>He didn't want this. He didn't want to give the bastard the satisfaction. </p><p>Yet he spread his legs wider, hip eagerly meeting each thrust with a wet slap.</p><p>He hated it. But it felt so good. </p><p>So fucking good.</p><p>His insides began to pulse, clenching as the large intruder grazed all the right spots at once. </p><p>At the pace the other kept it didn't take long for Swap to peak. </p><p>He cried out, his hard magic let a few spurts if fluid in Nightmares awaiting hand. Face pressed into the largers chest his body jerked to meet the others magic. To prolong his orgasm.</p><p>The larger slowed for a moment. Groaning at the way the smaller squeezed him before quickly picking up his pace chasing his own release. </p><p>Swap rocked limply under him. Body numb as Nightmare used him feverishly.  </p><p>His head snapped down. He could see the cyan magic slip in and out of his own translucent flesh. He could feel the intruding magic throbbing inside. </p><p>His eyes widened in realization. He looked up to Nightmare. Voice cracking as he tried to make out the words but it was to late. </p><p>A few more deep thrust and Nightmare tensed, hip shuttering as he shot wave after wave of his seed deep into the others awaiting magic. </p><p>His insides pulsed in time with Nightmares. Greedily milking the other.</p><p>Swap let his head rest back on the pillows, hands falling from Nightmares shirt to his own chest. </p><p>His body felt numb. Heavy.</p><p>Nightmare moved away from him, magic slipping out of his own to let a mix of fluids spill onto the sheets.</p><p>Swap groaned at the sensation. He could feel the pulsing aftershock inside him.</p><p>Two tentacles slipped under neath him, making him gasp. Slowly they lifted him up and away from the mess to the more clean side of the bed.</p><p>Nightmare laid Swap next to him. Admiring the afterglow with a devilish smirk.</p><p>Swap himself felt exhausted. Eyes closing he let himself rest. </p><p>After all.</p><p>Tomorrow was a new day in his now miserable life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Nightmare dragged him out of bed at the crack of dawn Swap didn't know what was going to happen.</p><p>He was even more concerned when Nightmare tugged off his clothes and unwrapped Swaps bandages. </p><p>Swap shook. Scared the other was going to repeat last nights events.</p><p>Thankfully his fears were unanswered. </p><p>Instead, the larger ported them both to paradise.  </p><p>An indoor hot spring. </p><p>The room was large. Much, much larger than the bedroom.</p><p>Old wooden ceiling and marble flooring. </p><p>Three of the walls were made from the same wood. The forth was made of  Japanese style shoji panels. </p><p>Taking up nearly the entire floor was a bubbling, steamy spring. Nothing but a thin ledge wrapped around it and a large flat stone across the back wall. Most likely used as a basking spot and sauna. </p><p>When Nightmare set him into the water, he nearly melted. </p><p>His aching, sore bones relaxing in the warm fizzy water. It felt magical, literally. Swap was pretty certain there was some type of healing properties that were added to the spring. </p><p>The water didn't feel deep near the rims, only a few feet deep. But it seemed to slowly slope down in the middle.</p><p>The little skeleton allowed himself to practically sink till his head was barely bobbing above the water. </p><p>Nightmare, thankfully, didn't join him. Instead the larger monster made his way to the large stone on the other side of the room.</p><p>Swap closed his eye, sighing. He hoped that this was a recurring thing. </p><p>But sadly he had his doubts. </p><p>Skeletons didn't need to bathe as much a humans and some other monsters. </p><p>It was only necessary every few weeks to scrub out any dirt and dust gathered between their joints. </p><p>Or to have one after sex to wash away any sweat and magic before it stains. Swap was pretty sure that was the reason they were bathing today. </p><p>Besides that there's no use in bathing unless for relaxation purposes.</p><p>Swap sat up, glancing to see Nightmare now sitting cross legged on the flat stone, before examining himself. </p><p>His ribs were just as he imagined, fucked up. There were webs of cracks and missing chips in his bones. All of which would most likely leave scarring. </p><p>One of his lower left ribs was missing an entire inch of bone leaving an obvious gap. Hopefully without aggravating it and letting it to properly heal the bone will grow back and fuse. </p><p>His sternum had seen better days. Deep bite marks where plane to see, flushed in his magic to show irritation. </p><p>He sighed sadly, angrily, knowing those would leave a mark as well.</p><p>The small skeleton reclined back, resting his head on the ledge. </p><p>He couldn't help but wonder how many more scars, cracks, and bites he'll get. </p><p>"Pet! Come here." Nightmare suddenly called out.</p><p>Swap jerked his head, body tensing. He furrowed his brow, wondering what the other wanted. </p><p>Hesitantly he stood, stumbling a bit do to his aching hip, and made his way over. </p><p>He walked along the edge, not wanting to swim through the middle. Without a doubt he wouldn't be able to make it with how sore he was.</p><p>Nightmare watched him, seemingly bored. His tentacles waving lazily.</p><p>"What do you think about 'Muffin'?" The larger said as he reached the stone.</p><p>Swap looked up at him in confusion. "W-what?"</p><p>"For your new name." Nightmare said simply, giving a smirk. </p><p>Swap froze. At first unsure of what the other meant. </p><p>Then he remembered. He had been to engulfed in what was happening at the time to register the others words. </p><p>"Why can't I keep my name?" Swap asked fearfully. </p><p>His name was, well, his! He couldn't give it up!</p><p>Nightmare rolled his eyes. "Because there's literally thousands of Underswap Sanses names 'Swap'. That's so bland and over used."</p><p>He tried to protest but Nightmare continued, ignoring his desperation. </p><p>"I can't call you Blueberry because that's the original Swap Sans name. Berry is the name of the Swap on my brothers stupid Dream Team. I hate that bastard so theres no way I'm naming you the same and Blue is the little Swap Error brings over sometimes so it'd be confusing." The larger waved his hand nonchalantly with a chuckle.</p><p>Swap stepped forward emotions boiling in him. He didn't want to lose the one thing he had! </p><p>"And actually I think I've heard of a few that have the name Muffin, so never mind on that! Azure or Cobalt maybe? No, no. Those don't match you eyes."</p><p>The boil reached its limit. Swap stepped up, slamming his hands on the stone. "I don't want to be renamed!" He growled.</p><p>Nightmare gave him a glance before waving a tendril his way, as if he was shooing a fly. </p><p>Swap backed up a bit. Not wanting to get hit or risk damaging his already broken ribs more than necessary. </p><p>"Indigo is close. But your magic less purple...." Nightmare mumbled to himself as he leaned his head against his fist. </p><p>The smaller let himself sink into the water, tears pricking his sockets as he glared up at the other. </p><p>He couldn't believe this. He really was nothing but a pet now.</p><p>The bastard took everything from him. His life, his body, and now his name. </p><p>Nightmare looked down at him for a moment then waved his hand. "Go back to doing what you were doing. I'll think more about it at breakfast." </p><p>Swap sat there for a second, looking up at the larger with desperate eyes that were blatantly ignored. </p><p>He stood and stumbled, making his way back to the place he had been to try and relaxed again.</p><p>Half way back one of the shoji panels slipped opened. </p><p>Swap stopped, eyes widening as Cross walked in.</p><p>The monochrome skeleton caught sight of him and paused, only for a second, before walking along the edge towards Nightmare. </p><p>Swap watched as Cross passed him without a glance. </p><p>The small skeleton forced himself to look away and continued back to his spot. </p><p>When he finally got there he turned to see Cross kneeled by Nightmare, softly talking. </p><p>The sound of the bubbling water and length apart made it impossible for him to hear them.</p><p>Sighing softly he turned, placing his arms on the ledge and resting his head on them. </p><p>Slowly his tension unwound. </p><p>Letting his eyes flutter closed his worries, anger, despair washed away.</p><p>Just for a little while.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>